


Under Your Skin

by bearmitage



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmitage/pseuds/bearmitage
Summary: This was not the first time they did the roleplay. Eames and Fischer or Doctor Jonathan Crane (oh, they did love to see his mask)– they had done it before. And it was very fascinating to see how those scenes turned out.But this– Alfie and Tommy– was new to them.And they were absolutely digging into it.





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Peaky Blinders RPF AU in which Tom and Cillian decided to spice things up a little bit by roleplaying as Alife and Tommy

 

 

          Cillian in Tommy Shelby's costume sat down on the leather couch before letting out the long sigh and looking at himself in the mirror. The face covered in fake blood that made his baby blue eyes stand out more than ever stared back but he did not have any energy to wipe the stain off. He just simply sat there, staring at himself before closing his eyes and leaning against the couch while letting the silence embrace him and getting lost in his thoughts after the longtiring day.

 

          The creaking sound from the door brought him back to reality.

 

          The familiar face emerged behind the door. Tom, wearing Alfie Solomons' costume, walked inside with the cane in his hand before stopping in front of him. They just looked at each other for a while without saying a word before Cillian returned back to his position.

 

          The room was quiet until Cillian felt the firm hands on his shoulders, massaging. He let out a quiet satisfied hum.

 

          Opening his eyes and tilting his head up, he saw Tom stand behind him with the tiny smile under that beard. And after the long exhausting day like this, having those magical hands massage him like this was like heaven to him. Cillian closed his eyes once again and leaned back to Tom for more.

 

          "Enjoying yourself there," asked Tom, with the different accent and voice. " _Mister Shelby?_ "

 

          Cillian opened his eyes and almost laughed when he saw that tiny cheeky smirk on Tom's face. They both were smiling at each other– knowing exactly what this meant.

 

_Role-playing_

 

          "Quite so," replied Cillian, nodding. "Besides pouring a drink, your hands are not useless after all, _Mister Solomons._ "

 

          Tom let out a snort after hearing what Cillian just said. He scratched his temple with the tip of his middle finger before resuming to what he was doing a couple of seconds ago. Honestly speaking, knowing Cillian could be a sweet little shit just like Thomas Shelby, he was not actually sure whether that was Tommy or Cillian speaking– and that tiny playful smile did not make this easy at all.

 

          To be fair, this was not the first time they did the roleplay. _Eames and Fischer or Doctor Jonathan Crane_ (oh, they did love to see his _mask_ )– they had done it before. And it was very fascinating to see how those _scenes_ turned out.

 

          But this– _Alfie and Tommy–_ was new to them.

 

          And they were absolutely digging into it.

 

          Cillian let out a small hum while Tom's firm hands started circling around, feeling those tense muscles under the fabric. The next thing Tom knew, a subtle kiss was placed on his palm. Those icy blue eyes looked up through the lashes and Tom must admit that those eyes, combined with that prideful, mischievous smirk, were perhaps the only things that could send the jolt to his spine. "So, is there anything else that as good as your hands?"

 

          Tom swallowed before inhaling deeply and he was pretty sure that it was too embarrassingly loud. Although he was on the verge of pushing Cillian against the wall and doing what he wanted to do, he tried his hardest to play it cool and just shrugged. He should hate to show his card, and Alfie, undoubtedly, would hate him to do so as well. "You have got to find out yourself, love."

 

          "Agreed. It can turn out to be a false advertising or huge disappointment sometimes." Cillian stood up, dragging Tom to the dressing table before sitting on top of it. His eyes were piercingly looking at Tom with subtle interest– _damn, Cillian was too good as Tommy Shelby_.

 

          When Tom leaned in, those legs wrapped around Tom's waist, dragging him closer. Cillian's hands were on his shoulders, feeling sculpted muscles before taking his coat off and throwing it on the couch. And Tom just simply let Cillian do so.

 

          Cillian lifted his chin up when Tom placed the kiss on the crook of his neck, brushing those sinful lips and that rough beard on his skin like it was a blank canvas. It did not irritate Cillian or anything. In fact, Cillian actually enjoyed it.

 

          A soft moan came out of Cillian's mouth. Tom was kissing him slowly while his hands were working its way to take off his outerwear and massaging him lingeringly. There was something about Tom's lips. They were just simply brilliant. Cillian did not know if it was the way they moved or the simple fact that they belonged to Tom.

 

          But just when they were about to take this roleplay to the next level, Cillian shifted away from him out of the blue.

 

          "What's the matter?" asked Tom. The confusion in his voice was crystal clear.

 

          Cillian did not say a word but those blue eyes moved to the door anxiously.

 

          "It's locked," Tom replied with a small chuckle, "Never knew Tommy Shelby would have a problem with this."

 

          Cillian did not reply. He just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes at Tom. That delicate small hand reached out to his own pocket before grabbing the cigarette tin box, taking one from it and keeping it between his lips the way Tommy Shelby always did.

 

          Tom raised his eyebrows because he knew full well that the man in front of him did not smoke.

 

          Cillian shrugged before taking the cigarette out of his lips and answering. "Are you telling me that Tommy Shelby would do this without a cigarette? Spotting unicorn would be more convincing."

 

          "Aight," replied Tom, nodding in agreement.

 

          To be fair, many found it interesting and surprising when they knew that Cillian himself did not smoke. At all. Thank God that the staff had these herbal cigarettes without tobacco for him otherwise he would not know how to manage.

 

          "I honestly don't know how he manages to survive this long," said Cillian before leaning in for the lighter in Tom's hand. He took a puff before letting out the smoke and handing it to Tom naturally as if they did this on a daily basis. "I wouldn't be surprised if he died of lung cancer after the first season."

 

          Smoking that herbal cigarette, Tom almost choked when he burst out laughing after hearing what Cillian had said. His face turned red and he had to pat on his own chest in order not to cough. Cillian smiled and chuckled softly with the fondness in his eyes before reaching out to him.  

 

          Cillian took the cigarette from Tom's hand and their lips brushed against each other once again. It was not sweet and tender but rather hungry and quite raw this time, just like how they thought it would be between Alfie and Tommy. And Cillian just could not help himself but let out that needy moan he barely recognised it was his when Tom's hand grabbed the throbbing cock under his trousers.

 

          ' _It was not false advertising after all,_ ' Cillian thought to himself when Tom's hands rubbed against his skin and started unbuttoning his shirt and trousers. He kicked his handmade leather shoes away carelessly before shifting his body so Tom could take his trousers and pant off easily. Tom's hand were roaming around his body and it would be so embarrassing to say that he was falling for those hands but they must have some kind of magic, he was sure of that.

 

          He let out the involuntary cry when Tom started rubbing against his balls. Cillian gasped before moaning into his mouth and grabbing a handful of Tom's hair with his free hand that was not holding a cigarette. Tom hummed before working his way down that beautifully sculpted jaw and neck, pressing a hungry kiss and leaving a tiny mark on his sensitive skin.

 

          Cillian was panting and that freckled face was blushing real red. The hand that was holding a cigarette was evidently shaking uncontrollably. And when Tom pulled away from his neck just to touch the tip of his finger on the stain of blood on his face just to taste it without stopping what he was doing with his other hand, Cillian knew for the fact that he stopped breathing.  

 

          His lips parted and he did not even know that he was licking his own lips desperately until he saw Tom's smirk.

 

          Tom did not say a word. Instead, he wiped the blood stain off Cillian's face before placing the finger on his lips and cocking his eyebrows like it was some sort of a challenge.

 

          And, undoubtedly, Cillian, or Tommy, he was not so sure at this moment, accepted the challenge without any hesitation.

 

          Tom just simply stood there and watched so Cillian made sure that he would make a real show out of it. They just stared at each other when he took that finger in his mouth. When he licked it off slowly while remaining the eye contact, he could hear a deep groan escape Tom's throat.

 

          Cillian swore to God that he could hear that all day.

 

          Tom's hand left Cillian's mouth before those two fingers entered his entrance. That caught him off guard. Cillian jolted slightly and grabbed Tom's upper arm under his white shirt tightly, placing his face on the muscular shoulder and biting his lower lip when Tom's hands started moving in sync.

 

          He let out the keening cry and pulled Tom closer, wrapping one arm around Tom's neck and bucking his hip involuntarily. Tom leaned in to bite his lower lip. He kissed him hungrily and Cillian fought back. The obscene sound rang in their ears as they rolled their tongues at the same pace. Every little touch sent a jolt through his spine and Cillian moaned into their kiss.

 

          Cillian knew that it was not very convincing but, although he was not as calm as Cillian, Tommy Shelby, in fact, could actually be decently calm when he wanted to be. But this would not be the case. And no matter how calm Cillian was, the scorching heat inside him was unbearable and the kiss did nothing but fuel the fire so he was sure that, if he himself was not able to stand this, neither was Tommy.

 

          But of course, Cillian also knew that Tommy would not beg either.

 

          Therefore, he _commanded_.

 

          "Fuck, _ah,_ do– do it."

 

          He said hoarsely while bucking his hip as he tried to gain some sort of friction. More– he wanted more. But another man just raised his eyebrows as if it was so surprising and simply asked although they both knew damn well that he heard that, "You're saying something, love?"  

 

          "I said, _oh_ _God_ , just put your stupid dick in me, _fucking hell_ , a– already."

 

          "Oh, sweetheart," replied Tom, or Alfie, he did not even know anymore. The other man placed the peck on his neck, whispering in his ear, "If you want something, you must ask _nicely._ "

 

          It was either Tommy or his own pride that makes him pressed his lips together for quite a while. Cillian dug his nails in Tom's bicep, muttering the answer.

 

          " _Dream on._ "

 

          "Well," said Tom, shrugging. The man in front of him just smiled as if it was not a big deal for him at all, "I can do this all day anyhow."

 

          Those fingers were pushing in and pulling out relentlessly and Cillian could feel the tears that were rolling down on his cheeks when Tom rubbed firmly against that spot inside of him and licked his lips as if they-they were his favourite ice-cream. He inhaled deeply, trying to compress those unintelligible noises that kept pouring out of him like a drizzle.

 

          His hand left the back of Tom's neck, reaching down between his thighs. _Just a simple touch and he would come._ But Tom was faster. He snatched Cillian's hand and said with that raspy voice.

 

          "I told you to ask _nicely,_ didn't I?"

 

          "And I told you that there is no way in hell I would beg you," Cillian snapped back with the strong Birmingham accent. He gathered all strengths and pushed himself from the dressing table, sending them both to land straight on the couch behind Tom.

 

          He sat on Tom's lap, pressing both knees on the other man's hands so they could not move before staring into those eyes and simply taking a puff.

 

          "That's quite impressive," said Tom, pouting and nodding, "I thought you Shelby people were boring but you managed to surprise me."

 

          Cillian did not reply. Instead, he just cocked his eyebrows and smirked before starting rocking on Tom's lap.

 

          He reached down between his thighs before touching himself without breaking eye contact, making the show out of it. Cillian just looked at Tom, licking his lips and smiling.

 

          And that worked out exactly the way he wanted it to be. Tom shifted like a troubling animal and he could tell that the man in front of him was painfully hard from the heat underneath his trousers.

 

          But that was not enough for Cillian. He wanted to drive the other man crazy, making sure that Alfie, _or Tom,_  learned his lesson– _he wanted him to know who was the boss here._

 

          Cillian took one more puff before crushing the cigarette on the metal tray near them and exhaling the smoke, sending it to Tom through their kiss. Tom was sweating like a fountain and that almost made him laugh.

 

          He placed the tip of his finger on one of Tom's soaking sideburns, smearing the sweat out of his hair while rolling his hip, making sure that the other man got some friction out of it. And he sure did because the needy groan was ridiculously loud.

 

          Tom reached out, trying to grab Cillian but he was faster. He clicked his tongue as a warning, staring right into those eyes.  

 

          "Don't touch," Cillian whispered under his breath against Tom's lips that were swollen from their kisses, placing his hand on the muscular thigh and stroking it teasingly, "Until I say so."

 

          The man in front of him swallowed thickly and could not do anything but asked, "You won't make this easy for me at all, will you, love?"

 

          He did not reply. Instead, Cillian offered the slight smirk before sliding two fingers into himself with his eyes closed. Pleasure rushed through him like a strong wind. He was in total euphoria.

 

          "Ah– _oh God_."

 

          That raspy moan escaped Cillian's lips as he fucked himself slowly and steadily while another hand was pumping his own member right in front of Tom.

 

          And it was too much for him. Tom bit the inside of his cheek, breathing fast and hard while digging his nails in the leather couch. He was far too gone that he barely heard what the man on top of him was saying.

 

          "If you want something," said Cillian, placing his lips on Tom's temple before moving to his neck and lips. The obscene sound escaped when their tongues intertwined. Tom leaned in for more but Cillian just simply pulled away. "You must ask _nicely."_   

 

          Rocking his hip, Cillian hummed before placing one hand on Tom's chest and caressing it slowly.

 

          "So," Cillian whispered hoarsely with Tommy's thick accent, "what's the deal, Alfie?"

 

          At this moment, Tom couldn't care less about what Alfie thought– he just knew that he was not able to stand it anymore.

 

          The tiny smirk appeared on the face covered in bloodstain when the raspy " _Please."_ escaped from those desperate lips. Tom's face twisted as the warm wet heat engulfed him. His breath hitched when Cillian placed his hands that were clinging onto the couch on his own waist and hip while lowering himself on the rock hard member, legs trembling and back arching.

 

          Cillian's head fell back when he started moving up and down, slowly but surely in the rhythm as if he was riding a horse. Tears were rolling down from those baby blue eyes so Tom placed kisses on the soaking wet lashes.

 

          The smooth fingers were on Tom's chest, brushing it lightly like a feather. Cillian's breath was hitched as he started to ride Tom a little bit faster and the sinful sound kept pouring from those red lips when he rocked his hip up as a response. Tom slid his hands up, holding Cillian close– so close that he could sense the heartbeat underneath his skin.

 

          “Al– _ah_ ," Cillian shut his eyes tightly. His moan turned into something akin to sob, feeling like the air was knocked out of his lungs when Tom's cock hit that sweet spot and buried deep inside of him. "Alf–"

 

          " _Tom_ ," said the owner of the name hoarsely. Tom shifted his hip before biting that freckled neck and leaving a tiny mark. "Call my name. Fuck Alfie and Tommy. I want– fuck– I want this to be you and me."

 

          Those baby blue eyes opened and appeared behind the eyelids, staring right at Tom. Cillian nodded with the smile before cupping his face and leaning toward him. Their noses were nuzzling when Cillian whispered what Tom wanted to hear– no longer with that thick Birmingham accent.

 

          “ _Tom…._ ”

 

          Cillian called Tom's name breathlessly before placing his face on the crook of Tom's neck, holding his upper arm tightly and sobbing into his chest. Tom just gently placed a kiss in Cillian's hair, embracing him.

 

          When Cillian came, he cried out. It felt like he just jumped out of the cliff and now he was floating in the air like a bird. Tom held him tightly, whispering his name under the hitching breath before shuddering hard with a loud grunt.

 

          And there they were, panting like crazy, hugging and touching each other like they had not seen one another for a million years. Tom kissed him, softly and slowly as if Cillian was the most fragile Tom had ever held in his hands.

 

          And it was not Alfie and Tommy's kiss. It was _their_ kiss. The kiss that made Cillian felt like home.

 

          Cillian placed his face on the crook of Tom's neck, hearing his pounding heartbeats. They sat there quietly for a long time, regaining their breath before Tom's laughter broke the silence.

 

          Tom's hand was on his chin, lifting his face up. He stared right into Cillian's eyes.

 

          "I've got one question," said Tom.

 

          Cillian cocked his eyebrows before answering, "Go on."

 

          "So, was that Tommy Shelby," replied Tom, smiling and caressing his lower lip with his thumb softly, "or Cillian Murphy who told me to ask _nicely_?"

 

          Cillian chuckled softly before lining himself up, cupping Tom's face once again and planting the peck of kisses on those lips he held most dear.

  
  
          “ _You never know._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo, I have been doing 30 Days NSFW challenge (in Thai) and thought it would be interesting to take this prompt and translate it. The challenge is multifandom i.e. Dunkirk/Dunkirk Cast, Christopher Nolan's cinematic universe Cast and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them with several pairings such as Farrier/Collins, Fionn Whitehead/Tom Glynn-Carney, Christopher Nolan/Cillian Murphy and Theseus/Newt so if you're interested, just feel free to tell me!
> 
> For this prompt, I decided to pick Peaky Blinders RPF because I really adore this show and Alfie/Tommy is my favourite dynamic duo, romantic or not. It would be fun to write Tom and Cillian having fun around the set roleplaying Alfie and Tommy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this :)
> 
> P.S. if anyone here has any Christopher Nolan/Cillian Murphy or Tom Hardy/Cillian Murphy fanfictions, please please pleaseeeeee let me know. I'm dying to read them if there are any. Man, why is it so difficult to find one? *cries*


End file.
